I'll Romance You Like Julius Caesar
by Childlike Mentality
Summary: Cam has this girl problem, but she's not just any girl. In fact his best friends are her ex's, there's this "other guy" and everything just seems against him. But then she smiles at him, a private smile, and he doesn't really care. AU.


**Title: **I'll Romance You Like Julius Caesar  
><strong>Genre: <strong>General/Romance  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Cam/Massie  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Cam has this girl problem, but she's not just any girl. In fact his best friends are her ex's, there's this "other guy" and everything just seems against him. But then she smiles at him, a private smile, and he doesn't really care. AU.  
><strong>AN: <strong>Our first Cassie and definitaly not our last, enjoy. Also _"veni, vidi, vici_" means _"I came, I saw, I conquered" _as was said by Julius Caesar. **-Addict & Thousand**

* * *

><p><strong>VENI<strong>

Cam sits next to her in English.

She never really looks at him, mostly immersed in her notebook, auburn waves slipping forward into her face, pen scribbling down notes, eyes flickering upward only to go back down. He wants to talk to her but he doesn't know what to say, she's always been that girl he's known in flickers. Fragments in time that seem to pass him so quickly he's never gotten a chance to act on his feelings.

She never gives him a glance, and he's stuck being just the guy sitting next to her.

It goes on like this for what feels like eternity; her seated before he gets there, shifting through stuff in her regular looking bag. She's so focused on the work in front of her that Cam just finds another reason why he can't stop thinking about her.

It happens when he drops his pen. Honestly, the situation is just purely coincidental.

It falls on the floor with a soft clatter. He drops down to retrieve it and when he goes back up his head bangs hers, unceremonious cursing slip from his mouth as his hand reaches unconsciously for the back of his head.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"No it was my fault. I looked down and," she stops as if realizing whose she's talking to and smiles.

"Hey Massie," he fills in her sudden pause.

"You sat here all along?" she questions skeptically.

"Yeah, you just haven't looked up from that notebook of yours to see me."

She blushes. "You could have said something."

"You looked so studious, I didn't want to interrupt."

"Cam." He likes the way she says his name even if it does sound slightly exasperated at the moment.

"I would hate for you to blame me if you were to fail. My good looks are distracting, trust me, I get it," he teases.

She gives him an appraising look before licking her lips.

"You might be right," she replies.

"I usually am." He can't bring himself to turn away from the temptation known as Massie Block.

So he likes her.

She's funny and sweet in every way he can think of, and he's positive that it's not his manly demands talking for him. She understands his humor and they flirt but it never goes much past that, because there's just this problem that hangs between them. She's dated and hooked up with his best friends and he doesn't really know what to do about it.

"So I was thinking we could like carpool for Chris' party. You know, save gas and all that shit," Griffin says as he's sitting down.

"Saves money and the earth at the same time," Landon replies. "Good thinking."

"Since when have you given a shit about saving the fucking earth?" Griffin asks.

"I don't but Claire Lyons does." Landon shrugs likes it's ever so obvious.

Cam chuckles. Landon has always had an eye on the female population. He's always doing things to impress anyone he thinks is hot. His taste for a girl changes week to week. The boy is very indecisive.

"You'll just do anything to get into a girls pants, you dick," Griffin sighs likes it's a burden for him to deal with it.

"At least I don't trick them into thinking it's anything more then it is. You on the other hand fuck a girl and make them think there's a shot for you two to be together, when there isn't. This is how you get stalkers man. Where as I have like a fan club dedicated to my good looks," Landon replies.

"You just think you're God's gift to anything with a vagina," Griffin retorts.

"Uh, that's because I _am_."

"Don't let it get to your head," Cam snickers.

"Don't encourage this shit-head," Griffin snaps.

Sometimes Cam thinks Griffin is in love with being in lust. He's never dated a girl he couldn't at least get to second base with; someone who gets his heart racing and blood pumping and Cam can't help but feel, no matter how much arguments Landon and Griffin get into, that they both have the same problem, too girl obsessed for their own good.

For both of them Massie was almost like an exception. She was exactly what they wanted and they were so sweet on her that they're normal habits changed. There's just this thing about her that separates her from their usual conquests. She just stands out. It makes him wonder if they ever really got over her.

Cam came to a realization that he probably shouldn't act on his feelings.

**VIDI**

"Can we talk?" Massie asks him one day after English.

He's kind of surprised, considering he's been toning down his flirting and hoping she wouldn't take his recent inactive talking as a bad sign. He probably enjoys it way to much that she doesn't seem to be ignoring him.

"Sure, I have lunch," Cam replies with a small smile.

"Cool I have a free."

"Is this going to be a long conversation?" he wonders as they leave together.

"No, I don't think so." She shrugs.

"Alright, well, speak."

She looks at him for a second. "You know Josh Hotz right?"

Captain of the soccer team, notoriously known to bounce between Alicia Rivera and Olivia Ryan (dude can't seem to decide brunette or blonde and honestly Cam can't blame him), rivals Landon for biggest flirt, it's been passed around that he's a tease for girls, charming, good looking.

Cam doesn't like where this is going.

"Yeah, I know him," he mumbles.

"Do you know if he's like allergic to chocolate or something?" she asks.

He looks at her strangely and she elaborates. "I owe him some treats but I was hoping to get off easy with something like chocolate chip cookies."

"Why don't you just ask him?" he questions slightly put out and border lining on being snappish.

"He doesn't want to know what it is," she says.

"Why don't you ask one of his friends?" Really, Cam isn't the person to ask of Josh's eating habits, nor does want to continue with this conversation.

"I don't know them and I don't want to explain, it's complicated," she sighs. "I figured since you're on the team and all…"

Cam thinks back to the time when Dylan Marvil baked them brownies. Josh had liked at least one (maybe) everyone did. Whatever, who cares? Not him.

"Bake him the cookies, Mass," he grumbles, because now he doesn't like the way the feelings he's been squishing down are resurfacing at the mention of ol' Josh Hotz, who he's formed a mutual respect for over the years.

She smiles and kisses his cheek; he clenches his jaw to prevent himself from saying something stupid as she flounces away down the hall.

"I'll save you one!" she calls over her shoulder before disappearing.

Fuck his life.

Griffin figures it out first.

They're walking up to the school when Massie runs up to them. She's holding a small container which Cam could see holds the cookies.

"I promised you one," she says taking one out and handing it to him.

"I don't get one babe? Shit I thought we were cool," Griffin says smirking.

"The rest are for Josh," she replies and Griffin raises his eyebrows.

"How come he gets one?" he asks gesturing toward the blue, green eyed boy who eats his gift in silence. Cam curses mentally that these wonderful sugary treats are being wasted on Josh fucking Hotz.

"He's Cam, my distracting English partner so that makes him special," Massie replies smiling.

She leaves them shortly after and when she does Griffin turns to look at him.

"What?" Cam mutters licking his fingers.

"You're like fucking into her," he says grinning.

"No, that's like against the bro code or something," Cam protests.

"Dude, you can't bullshit a bullshitter. Besides, me and Mass broke up ages ago. She's only ever hooked up with Landon. What's holding you back?" he asks.

Cam sighs. "Nothing now I guess."

"Well you better lock that shit down."

Cam follows his gaze to where Josh is brushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

He can never catch a break.

Chris' party comes around and they carpool like planned. Cam could hear the music from outside. Landon leaves them almost immediately to find Clare. Griffin stays with him just long enough for them to get drinks but then Kristin Gregory appears and pulls him off to the dance floor.

Cam spots her by the staircase, slowly sipping her plastic cup. He makes his way over to her.

"Hey," he says. She smiles.

"Hey. What are you doing around these parts?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I just always see you whispering in some girl's ear on the dance floor," she replies.

"I didn't realize you watched me," he raises an eyebrow at her and she looks surprised for a second, like he caught her doing something she really shouldn't. He's unnerved at how easily he fits back into the routine of flirting with Massie Block.

"I just notice these things," she defends biting on her lip.

He smirks and leans in close. "Maybe it's you who I want to whisper to."

He can see her blush even in this low light. She rests her hand on his chest and says his name. He's about to seal her red lips against his when Josh Hotz comes out of nowhere and asks Massie for a dance.

She looks at him with an unfathomable expression and he looks at the wall, clenching his jaw. She says yes and spends the rest of the night with Josh, while Cam spends his time watching her, drinking, and whispering to Skye Hamilton, his substitute, before taking her upstairs when the image of Massie and Josh become too much for him.

She doesn't talk to him in English.

"What's your problem?" he snaps when he has to practically chase after her when class is over.

"I don't have one," she replies but he doesn't believe her. He grabs her arm to stop her. She huffs and turns to look at him. "Did you have fun last night?"

He chuckles. "Is that what this is about? Shit, Massie you left me."

She opens her mouth to say something but they're interrupted by Josh a second time (and Cam swears the bastards doing it on purpose). Just like that Massie leaves him, and Cam doesn't say anything when she starts to follow the other guy. He only stomps around like a five year old before stumbling across a curious Landon, who he explains to.

"I just don't get her," Cam says.

Landon only grins. "She likes guys to work for her. Come on man, what girl doesn't? You're not really putting up much of a fight."

"That's bullshit. If she wants me why can't _she_ do something about it?" he questions.

"Girls are complex creatures. All I know is if you want her, go fucking get her, you dumb ass."

Cam can finally see what he has to do.

**VICI**

For the first time he takes her away from Josh. They're talking under the oak tree and he interrupts and pulls her away. She fights him the whole time but whatever, he's stronger.

"What?" she snaps, pulling her arm away when he stops.

"This is dumb, this game we're playing," he says.

"What are you talking about?" she asks looking less annoyed and more curious.

"I'm taking relationship advice from fucking Landon, and Griffin is on the whole Cam's an unsocial prick band wagon, not to mention that the whole reason I didn't tell you I fucking liked you from the beginning was because I didn't want to defy whatever imaginary friendship code there is," he stops to gauge her reaction.

"Is that why you were such an asshole for a couple of weeks," Massie retorts angrily.

"Oh that, yeah that was dumb I admit, but you don't know how much I was in an emotional war within myself, people were killed Mass, it was bloody and all because you look at me or smile, seriously it's not normal for a boy like myself." Cam rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So you like me and you're allowed to tell me now?" Massie questions and he's not sure how she's taking it.

"I just want you, and I think you should know that because Josh Hotz keeps cock blocking me," Cam mutters and Massie snorts.

"I was wondering when you'd man up." She gives him a half hearted glare.

She's silent for a moment and Cam's unsure of how to respond, but then she grabs his shirt and pulls him down to kiss her. It was a sloppy kiss, and their lips smashing together was hardly romantic but he was beyond caring, because he's doing what he's wanted to do for a while now.

"I just want you too," she murmurs when she pulls away.

Cam Fisher has conquered the mysteries of Massie Block, and he's sure it's going to be a good year exploring all of her territory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what did you think? Tell us in a review ;) Also, Addict would like me (thousand) to say how awesome she is which is true in this case because I didn't exactly like this until she added in all her stuff so... if you're a fan of hers you should totally review this ;).  
><strong>Shameless Advertisements: <strong>We have a multi-chapter cassie in the works. Not to toot our own horn or anything but it's really good so look out for it. Don't like cassie (even though you're reading one xD) or you prefer massington well look no farther we have a solution; we also have a collection of quirky massington one-shots in the making so you know keep an eye out.


End file.
